Helgaween!/Transcript
(It's nearly Halloween. Artemis and Tom are wearing pumpkins for whatever reason.) Quincy: ''(pouting)'' Stop messing around, you two! Quincy's Quilava: ''(also pouting)'' Quil Quilava lava. (Yeah, quit it.) Artemis: 'Heck, no! ''(She accidentally runs into Aphrodite, getting pumpkin goo all over her) (Quilava and Grotle both have fire surrounding them of anger, literally. Aphrodite stalks away angrily. When she is away from them, she sits down.) 'Aphrodite: '''Some days, I ''really ''wish I wasn't born a quadruplet... ''(The amulet she's wearing glows. After a bit, it stops. She hears the sound of chained legs coming her way.) '''Quincy's Quilava: ''(to Artemis)'' Quil Quilava Quil Quil! ("WHAT WAS THAT, YOU JERK!") Aphrodite's Grotle: ''(to Artemis)'' Grot Grotle Grotle tle tle! ("That was not very nice, Helga!") ???: 'Who are you? WHY ARE YOU STARING AT HELGA?! ''(Helga tackles Aphrodite, leaving her with a broken arm, a black eye, and a lot of cuts. Cilan notices her.) '''Quincy's Quilava: ''(to Helga)'' Quil QUILAVA LAVA ("How DARE YOU HURT APHRODITE!") Artemis: ''(scared) Quilava, you know what Helga can do! '''Quincy's Quilava: '(to Artemis) Quil lava? ("What do you mean?") Artemis: 'You should know! ''(Meanwhile, Aphrodite runs to Cilan for help.) '''Quincy: ''(angry at Helga)'' How dare you hurt Aphrodite! Quincy's Quilava: ''(to Quincy)'' Quil lava lava ("That's what I said!") (Aphrodite looks at her amulet.) Aphrodite: 'I wish I was a quadruplet again! ''(Everything seems to go back to normal.) 'Aphrodite: '''Wait... Where's Artemis?! '''Helga: '''Artemis who? Helga's your sister! ''(Aphrodite looks at Quincy.) 'Aphrodite: '''Where's Artemis?! '''Quincy: '''Who? '''Aphrodite: '''WHAT?! How could you not know?! She's our little sister! '''Quincy: '''Never heard of her..... '''Quincy's Quilava: ' "Quil....." (Athena snaps awake.) 'Athena: '''Wow, that was weird... ''(looks to go see if Artemis still exists.) (Artemis was battle training with Quincy) 'Athena: '''ARTEMIS, YOU'RE ALIVE! ''(Starts hugging her tightly.) (Artemis looks at Quincy, pleading her to help.) 'Quincy: '''Whats gotten into you, Athena? '''Athena: '''Let's just say it involves a dream turned nightmare. '''Artemis: '''Leggo o' me! '???: 'Hello... ''(Athena freezes up.) (A girl with a Purrloin, Zweilous and a Mandibuzz was with them, Quincy got out her Pokedex and scans Zweilous) 'Quincy's Pokedex: ' Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon and the evolved form of Deino. Zweilous always eats more than it should, moving to a new home after eating all the food it can find. (Athena looked scared, this made Quincy cross.) 'Artemis: '''What's up with you, Athena? ''(Quilava was comforting Athena) 'Quincy's Quilava: ' "Quil lava?" ("You okay?") 'Athena: '''I.. Believe so... '''Quincy's Quilava: ' "Quil lava lava quill" ("What is causing you so traumatized") 'Athena: '''She looks exactly like someone from my dream... '''Quincy's Quilava: ' "Quilava lava?" ("Is that so?") 'Athena: '''Yes... '''Quincy: '''Who are you? '???: 'WHY ARE YOU ASKING HELGA QUESTIONS?! '''Artemis: '''Screw this, I'm goin' to bed. '''Quincy: '''No need to snap, Helga, geez. '''Athena: '''I'm going back to bed. '''Quincy: '''Me too. ''(The next day..) '''Aphrodite: (to Quincy) Any idea what's wrong with Athena? She seems kind of shaken up. (Quincy shrugged) Quincy: '''Maybe she doesn't like Helga. '''Aphrodite: ''(confused) Who? '''Quincy: '''Helga. '''Aphrodite:' Let me guess: one of Artemis' weird friends. Quincy: '''No! '''Aphrodite: Well, who then?! Quincy: 'Her rival, I think? ''(Aphrodite shrugs.) '''Aphrodite: Okay. Quincy: What do we do now? Artemis: (She groans.) Whatever you guys do, I'mma go back to bed. (She starts walking back toward camp.)